


Strafe

by Rumil89



Series: Die Kinder des Grünwalds [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumil89/pseuds/Rumil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Schlacht fünf Heere, muss sich Tauriel für ihr Verhalten und ihren Ungehorsam gegenüber Thranduil verantworten. Wichtig! Ich habe diese Geschichte vor dem letzten Hobbit-Film geschrieben. Deshalb wird keine Rücksicht auf die Handlung des Films genommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strafe

An die deviantart Userin Wolfanita für die darstellung von Faron: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Commission-The-Hobbit-OC-Faron-514839420

Ich habe diese Geschichte vor dem letzten Hobbit-Film geschrieben. Deshalb wird die Handlung von den Ereignissen im Film abweichen.

A/N: An dieser Stelle, vielen Dank an AuctrixMundi für das Beta lesen. 

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch mehrere verborgene Öffnungen in die Hallen und tauchte sie in ein in ein mildes, goldenes Licht. In weiter Ferne meinte man, das Echo des Waldflusses zu hören. Alles wirkte auf den ersten Blick friedlich und man bekam den Eindruck, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Dass dem aber nicht so war, war den meisten Elben in den Hallen des Waldlandreichs bewusst.  
Vor allem Faron. Dieser stand, vom Thron aus gesehen, rechts oberhalb auf einem Übergang. Von seiner Position aus hatte man eine gute Sicht auf den Hochsitz des Königs und den Bereich davor. Ihm war bewusst, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun sollte, doch der Nando konnte nicht anders. Denn vor dem Hochsitz stand, kerzengerade, seine Freundin. Tauriel hatte sich inzwischen von ihren Verletzungen weitestgehend erholt und würde wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder die dunklen Kreaturen jagen, welche das Waldlandreich bedrohen.  
Dass sie das nicht tat, hatte den Grund, dass sie im Moment nicht mehr Teil der Wache war. Thranduil hatte ihr das Kommando über die Waldwachen entzogen und sie selbst war, zumindest für den Moment, vom Dienst ausgeschlossen. Faron wusste, warum. Der König war zornig auf Tauriel, was er in diesem Moment auch mehr als deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte. Nachdem sie zwei direkte Befehle von ihm missachtet und beim zweiten Mal mitten in der Schlacht eigenmächtig ihren Posten verlassen hatte, war das Maß überschritten. Dieses Mal würde der König keine Milde walten lassen.  
Thranduil stand hinter Tauriel, hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Das Licht der Sonne, welches auf sein Gewand fiel, ließ es silbern und golden schimmern. Dazu trug der König eine Brosche aus Silber, in welcher ein dunkler Edelstein eingefasst war. Die Krone war ein feiner Silberreif, mit einem weißen Stein auf der Stirn, welcher von Eichen- und Buchenblättern umrahmt war.  
Tauriel selbst trug eine dunkelgrüne Tunika mit Rock, einem braunen Ledergürtel, dazu eine braune Hose aus Leder und rotbraune Stiefel. Sie stand aufrecht und versuchte, trotz gesenktem Blick von der Haltung her, einen unberührten Eindruck zu machen. Es wirkte fast schon trotzig.  
Dennoch wurde in diesem Moment der Unterschied zwischen ihr und dem König deutlich. Nicht alleine der Umstand, dass Tauriel ihrem König gerade einmal bis zum Kinn ging, sondern auch, dass die junge Waldelbin, es nicht schaffte, ihre Anspannung zu verbergen, während Thranduil trotz seines Ärgers beherrscht war.  
Faron stand etwas weiter weg, dennoch konnte er hören, was der König sagte, denn dieser sprach laut. Thranduil schrie nicht, doch seine Stimme war deutlich zu vernehmen und der kühle Ton ließ dem Nando fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Noch nie hatte er den Waldelbenkönig so sprechen gehört.  
Der König machte mehr als deutlich, wie sehr ihn Tauriels Verhalten aufbrachte. Wie zornig es ihn machte, dass sie ihm nicht gehorchte. Und das, obwohl er sich seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern um sie gekümmert hatte. Er hatte sie immer gut versorgt, ja sogar jenen gegenüber bevorzugt, welche von den Überlebenden Doriaths abstammten, als es darum ging, einen Anführer für die Waldwachen zu ernennen.  
An diesem Punkt legte der König eine Pause ein und drehte sich um. Seine hellen Augen schienen sich in Tauriels Rücken zu bohren, ehe er die Arme löste und an ihr vorbei ging ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Als er vor ihr stand, verschränkte er seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken und sah sein Gegenüber kalt an. Tauriel hob ihren Kopf und schaute entschlossen, zu ihrem König auf. Es trat eine unheimliche Stille ein. Keiner sagte etwas, weder Thranduil noch die Nando. Beide schauten dem jeweils anderen in die Augen, wollten die Willenskraft des anderen auf die Probe stellen. Faron aber ahnte, dass seine Freundin diesmal unterliegen würde.  
Der Nando schreckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass jemand neben ihm getreten war. Als er nach rechts sah, erkannte Faron Legolas. Doch dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht, so dass er sich wieder dem Geschehen vor dem Thron des Königs zuwandte. Dort hatte Tauriel den stummen Zweikampf indes verloren, doch dann begann sie sich zu verteidigen. Das machte die Sache aber nicht gerade besser für sie. Mitten im Satz schnitt der König ihr das Wort ab und machte einen langen Schritt auf sie zu, was dazu führte, das Tauriel ihrerseits zurückwich, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem König zu haben.  
Was er zu ihr sagte, verstand Faron nicht, denn der König war nun sehr leise. Doch an Tauriels Körpersprache erkannte er, dass, was immer er sagte, sie bis ins Mark traf. Als der König geendet hatte, hatte Tauriel den Kopf gesenkt und Faron erkannte, dass Thranduil das geschafft hatte, was bislang niemand vermochte. Er hatte ihren Widerstand gebrochen. Etwas, was den Waldelben erschreckte, denn bislang hatte er sich selbst eingeredet, dass niemand dazu im Stande wäre. Das war naiv gewesen, doch es hatte ihm Sicherheit gegeben. Besonders dann, wenn die Stunden besonders dunkel schienen.  
Doch nun stand seine Freundin mit gesengtem Kopf vor dem König. Die Schultern waren eingefallen und in diesem Moment wirkte sie irgendwie kraftlos. Thranduil sah sie noch einen Moment kalt an, ehe er sich abwandte und langsam die Stufen seines Throns hinaufstieg. Als er schließlich oben angekommen war, setzte er sich und nahm seinen Stab mit der rechten Hand. Es kam Faron wie eine Ewigkeit vor, denn mit einem Mal lag etwas in der Luft, was der Nando nicht beschreiben konnte. Gleich würde etwas passieren, das spürte er, und als Mitglied der Waldwachen hatte er gelernt, seinem Instinkt zu vertrauen. Ihm stockte jedoch der Atem, als König Thranduil zu sprechen begann.  
„Da du in der Schlacht meine Befehle missachtet und zuvor ohne meine Einwilligung das Königreich und dein Kommando bei der Waldwache verlassen hast, verbanne ich dich hiermit aus dem nördlichen Waldlandreich.“ Tauriel starrte entsetzt zu ihrem König hoch. Im ersten Moment wirkte sie wie betäubt doch dann ging sie nach vorne, was dazu führte, dass zwei der Palastwachen sie packten und am Weitergehen hinderten. Sie sah zu Thranduil hinauf und in ihren Augen standen Tränen.  
*„Avgaridh, aran nîn“, sagte sie in einem entsetztem Ton. Doch Thranduil sah sie nur mit kaltem Blick an und stieß einmal mit dem Stab auf den Boden, um deutlich zu machen, dass das Urteil gefällt war. Tauriel senkte den Blick, trat einige Schritte zurück und die Wachen sie los ließen. Einen Augenblick stand sie mit gesengtem Kopf vor dem Thron und schien sowohl mit der Fassung als auch mit den Tränen zu ringen. Doch dann nahm sie Haltung an, verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal und ging mit schnellen Schritten.  
Faron stand da wie ein Standbild, scheinbar unfähig, sich zu bewegen, die Augen geweitet und den Mund geöffnet. Für einen Moment hatte selbst die Sonne, welche noch immer in die Hallen schien, ihre Wärme verloren. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was der König gerade verkündet hatte. Tauriel war aus ihrer Heimat verbannt. In Farons Brust hatte sich alles zusammen gezogen. Er sah, wie sich seine Freundin mit schnellen Schritten vom Thron entfernte. Sie rannte nicht, dafür war sie zu stolz, doch sie war kurz davor zu laufen.  
Nach dem sie außer Sicht war, sah Faron zu Legolas. Doch der schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein und ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. Faron indes bemerkte, wie einer der Palastwachen zu ihm hoch sah. Er wusste sofort, dass es sein Vater **Angrîf war. Der junge Nando konnte zwar nur die Sichtschlitze sehen, doch ihm war klar, was sein Vater ihm sagen würde. Dass Tauriel sich ihr Schicksal selbst zuzuschreiben hatte und Faron sich steht’s daran erinnern sollte. Als Mahnung was geschehen konnte, wenn man den König gegen sich aufbrachte.  
Einen kurzen Moment sah Faron noch hinunter. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu einem abgelegen Platz. Dieser befand sich tief unten in den Hallen an einer Stelle, an dem der Fluss vorbei floss. Dort gab es eine Nische, in die man sich bequem setzen konnte. Ob diese nun hinein gehauen oder natürlichen Ursprungs war, konnte man nicht erkennen. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Der junge Elb setzte sich, lehnte sich an die Wand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah auf den vorbeifließenden Fluss und dachte sehr lange nach.  
So war er nicht dabei, als Tauriel, nur mit einem Bogen mit Pfeilen bewaffnet und mit etwas Proviant, aus dem Waldlandreich gebracht wurde. 

 

*„Avgaridh, aran nîn.“ - Tut es nicht, mein König.  
**Angrîf - Eisenrinde


End file.
